In the development of lock detent mechanisms which provide a movement in one direction and prevent movement in the opposite direction, Hendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,056, shows an adjustable stool or the like furniture article which can be moved in one direction and locked against movement in the other direction by means of a ball detent type construction. A release mechanism is provided. Aldridge also shows a detent lock mechanism of a general type in which there are a pair of sleeves with recesses on both sides for receiving a third member. The mechanism operates in one direction and locks in the opposite direction but can be released by a release spring.
Shiga, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,011, discloses a three member structure providing inner and outer members which are recessed and provide locking in one direction and adjustment in the other direction for the third member which can be, by centrifugal force moved into a “fish hook” like pocket, so that movement in one direction can be made.
Stotler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,894, discloses a mechanism used in oil wells in which there are two sleeves and a third member such as a ball between the two sleeves. Pockets in each of the sleeves are provided for the ball and are designed so that movement of one sleeve in one direction will permit the ball to travel and lodge in the other sleeve and prevent the sleeves from movement when reversed direction is applied to the first movable sleeve. The primary difficulties with these various developments has been the failure of the locking member to properly fit into the lock mode causing damage or shifting of the sleeve members relative to each other or which requires manual manipulation which can be difficult at times requiring additional tooling to get it released in order to provide adjustment.